


Another Sweet Valetines

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freddie lives obviously, In 2021, M/M, Peaceful morning, Taking Place Now, Valentine's Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Freddie and Brian share a peaceful, loving valentine's day morning
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Another Sweet Valetines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormtrooperinclogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/gifts).



Brian stirred, awoken by nothing from his peaceful sleep other than his body's natural clock registering he had slept enough. It was always a pleasure to wake up well-rested after the decades he spent touring and partying irresponsibly. He rolled as though to get up when the arm at his waist stopped him, "Rhgm dove, no stay in bed."

Brian laughed softly as he conceded, letting his weight slump back into the mattress, "Alright." It was warmer under the covers anyway. This February had been particularly cold and snowy. Snow in London was rare, or at least it had been until climate change increased the amount of Siberian winters and polar vortexes they got. 

Brian turned around to look at his sleepy husband. "I can feel you staring, you vampire," Freddie mumbled again, still sleepy but unlikely to go back to bed. They were proper old people now, white in their hair and waking up early by pleasure.

"How can I help it when there's such a beautiful man in my bed?" 

"Mmm," unlike Roger, Freddie made no argument that he only 'was' beautiful rather than is. They've all aged pretty gracefully but the screaming, adoring fans don't hurt the confidence boost. At any one time, Freddie can use Twitter or Instagram and find accounts dedicated to loving him. The internet could be a really intense place, but Brian knew much good could come from it too. 

Brian watched Freddie breathe, his dark lashes fanned against his pale skin that was now lined with wrinkles and a few faint liver spots. Freddie was self-conscious of them, diligent in applying cream to make them fade, and covering them up with make-up. But Brian couldn't imagine ever minding them, Freddie would always be his love no matter what he looked like and a few blemishes were hardly what was going to make him ugly. 

And Freddie was at least good enough to never complain about Brian's signs of ageing though he wore it less well than Freddie who seemed grace and pose in everything-

Freddie grunted and rolled tighter into Brian, pressing them chest to chest. Brian wondered if Freddie was going to counter his very thoughts by making it a point to fart before abandoning him with the smell but in fact, Freddie had something far less childish in mind. Somewhat. He stuck his wet tongue into Brian's ear. It was an unpleasant, cold, surprising feeling that had Brian elbowing Freddie in the ribs only for the old rock star to have already scooched back out of reach laughing. 

Brian tried to wipe it away but that was the problem with the ear's twisty surface that made it so difficult. "Remind me, why did I marry you again?"

"You're not the one that ended up with a staring creep that wakes me up at," he looked at the alarm clock before putting a dramatic hand to his chest, "Seven."

"Just be happy it isn't five," Brian warned. 

"The sun's only just risen," Freddie complained, waving at the shutters that were starting to glow orange around the edges.

"Right. I need to save waking you that early for the summer."

Freddie mock pouted as he threw on one of his Japanese robes over his matching set pyjamas. "Cruelty. And I don't have to put up with it, not even when it's summer."

Brian reached out from behind, still sitting on the bed to wrap his arms around Freddie's waist. He pressed a kiss through the silk and cotton to where the line of Freddie's hip is. "But you know what's good about winter right now?"

"Skiing?" Freddie asked, genuinely not following. Not that they had done any skiing during a pandemic, it wasn't too high risk but they were vulnerable at their age. 

"Been stuck on your piano too long, I see. Haven't noticed?"

Freddie looked around as though it might jump out at him. Christmas had already passed two months ago. Their birthdays and anniversary were all late summer. "Uhhh..."

"That's right. It's not like you went grocery shopping and saw the aisle decoration." Freddie never did that, but at least when the pandemic wasn't on, he did go outside, see things and people. Brian lifted himself to his knees to hug Freddie from behind, treasuring his love in his arms. Brian placed his head on Freddie's shoulders and rubbed his curly hair against Freddie's sensitive neck like he enjoyed. "It's Valentine's day my love."

"Oh!" Freddie turned around to wrapped Brian up in an embrace of his own. "Yes, yes, of course, I just hadn't realized it was today *today*. But of course, I knew it was coming," which probably meant Phoebe had reminded him, not that Brian minded, he was also extremely forgetful although generally more about small things like where he'd left his glasses. "I have something special," Freddie told him in a low purr. They weren't teenagers anymore or even young adults, but that voice always did something to Brian even if he was rarely in a state to engage with it anymore. 

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's lovely." Gift giving with them was always very complicated because they were 1) old and 2) extremely wealthy. If Freddie passed Hermes and saw something he wanted, he just bought it, there was no need to wait for it to be bought as a gift. And Brian wasn't particularly materialistic, there was little if anything he ever needed. But the gift would be lovely all the same, just because it came from Freddie, who had thought of him, loved him and gotten whatever it would be.

"Come, come, I want to give it to you now." It was a wonder that Freddie had even waited until the 14th to give it to him, Freddie loved to give people presents and watch their faces as they would open it. That was his man, wanting nothing more than to give people joy and happiness. That's what made him such a dedicated and fabulous entertainer. 

Brian followed his love out of the bed, dawning his own robe and shoving his feet into the hedgehog shaped slipper Rog had bought him. Brian didn't know what he was expecting but it should have been obvious in retrospect. Freddie brought them to their wide-open living room that oversaw their garden. It had two l-shaped couches that faced the telly and floor to ceiling windows. But most importantly it had Freddie's grand piano, covered in forty or so framed photographs.

Freddie reached for one of the frames, it was one of them on their anniversary well-dressed and smiling which he placed front and center. Freddie sat down on the piano's bench as the sunset began to crest behind him, bathing him in gold as though he was a saint straight from heaven above. Then Brian's lovely songwriter began to play and to sing. It was beautiful, all of his work was, but this was crafted specifically from his love. Far from the days of being 'only' his soul brother, this was a Born to Love You and I Can't Live With You kind of declaration. 

And even as Brian enjoyed it, he could see the song take shape. This was lovely, a piano acoustic, but Brian could imagine his guitar joining in, deepening and broadening the music flavours of the song. His hands twitched at the very thought of it, although he didn't know if he wanted more to grab his guitar or grab his lover. The music felt like it was filling him, imbuing his spirit with the joy and love that the lyrics reflected. 

The song ended on a hopeful, sweet note and Brian couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Freddie up and passionately kissed him, pressing him against the keys and letting out a dissonant noise. Brian only let him go when he was sure he'd made his feeling on the matter quite clear.

Freddie looked well kissed, his eyes dark and hazy as he stared back at Brian, his hands casually hanging into him. "Not bad then huh? The old tart still got it."

Brian cuddled Freddie's face. "I know you always- Just today, I would ask that you not speak of yourself in such a way. Please, my love, I care about you so much, I know you're only joking but..." Brian rested his head against Freddie's chest, who petted his curls. "You're so loved, I just want you to know that. My gift isn't nearly as good but I want you to know how much I love you, we all love you. And I love you for far more than your songwriting talent, though I doubt you'll ever lose it, not unless you lose your mind too."

"Alright," Freddie conceded as he petted his dove's head some more. Brian could be such a sensitive, delicate soul, caring so much and so passionately. But of course, Freddie wouldn't love him any other way. "I suppose I must be doing alright if I have such a man to love me."

"Always." Brian said as he pressed a dry kiss to the corner of Freddie's mouth. "Forever," and kissed him again, this time squarely on the lips.


End file.
